


Worse Than That

by MiraMira



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Background Character Death, Comfort, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: There are only so many times even Captain Kirk can hear "he's dead, Jim" without snapping.  Fortunately, he's not alone.





	Worse Than That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [libraralien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraralien/gifts).



Bones lowers the tricorder, shaking his head. “He’s dead, J--”

“I _know!_ ” Jim snaps, and storms away.

Spock clears his throat. Bones braces himself for a remark on illogical behavior, or the wisdom of splitting up in a demonstrably hostile environment, but the Vulcan merely inclines his head in Jim’s direction as if to suggest he should follow.

He finds Jim safe in a nearby clearing. “We lose so damn many,” the captain says as he approaches, without turning.

“They know the risks. We all do.”

“Still.”

“Still.” Bones lays a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Let’s make it count.”


End file.
